Last Wish
by Shikon
Summary: A little something that Kagome and InuYasha will have to face after all that has happened. rr plz!
1. Last Wish

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha, Lady Rumiko Takahashi does. I own the DVDs and Comic books that are sold in stores. The song is called Last Wish by Sonic Dream and I only own a copy of their CD, Gravity. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Last Wish

Kagome woke up in the middle of the night hearing the curtains of the hut flutter in the wind and feeling upset of what she choice to do. She looked around to see all of her beloved friends in deep sleep, dreaming of happy dreams, especially InuYasha.

__

Windows are open, all the curtains dance, 

Dance in the wind making shadows,

Watch you your sleeping, Wishing you could know,

How I feel as I open the door

Kagome picked up her already packed backpack and headed for the door. She didn't want to see everyone see her off to her own world. They would try to do anything in their power to stop her. She imagined InuYasha holding her back with her in his arms, telling her to stay with him.

__

I don't wanna wake you,

This hurts for me to,

So as I leave I whisper to you

Kagome slow took off the necklace that had the Shikon jewel and placed it around the Tetsusaiga's hilt. Her wishes were already within the Shikon Jewel and in her heart.

__

I wish you a loving heart,

And days of laughter and joy,

I wish you a happy life

But it has to be a life without me.

Walking her bike to the forest towards the well, Kagome passed by the God-Tree and remembered the first day she saw InuYasha. They nearly had a year's worth of love and friendship together as well as fights. She remembered everything that had happened while they were together and how worried she was about him every time he was in a fight with someone or something other than her and their friends.

__

Blinded was blinded, by your shining light

Lost myself and my future, but thank you thank you

For all the wrongs and rights, and for giving me all of your love

InuYasha woke with a start. The feeling of an unsettling aura woke him and he predicted it had something to do with Kagome. He couldn't smell Kagome inside the hut so he went out to see if she was just taking a bit of air outside, but found that her bicycle wasn't next to the hut. Kagome's scent told him that she was heading for the well.

__

I don't wanna wake you,

This hurts for me to,

So as I leave I whisper to you

Kagome had made her way to the well and was already lowering her bicycle into it. She wondered if leaving without anyone knowing was the right thing but then she thought that if she didn't tell them she was leaving, it would be easier. She didn't want to see Sango and Shippo cry as she left.

__

I wish you a loving heart,

And days of laughter and joy,

I wish you a happy life

But it has to be a life without me.

InuYasha sensed that Kagome was going to leave without a goodbye. He knew that 'goodbye' in his point of view would mean that he would never be able to see her again. Kagome had her bag all ready in the well and she prepared herself to follow in afterward. The aura of InuYasha caught her attention. It was her cue to go before she lost her nerve and her chance to find her own happiness in her own world. InuYasha saw Kagome's form go into the well before he could make it to her.

__

I wish you lot of love, I wish you lot of happiness . . .

I wish you a loving heart,

And days of laughter and joy,

I wish you a happy life

But it has to be a life without me.

I wish you lot of love, I wish you lot of happiness . . .

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Okay! It's my 1st song fic that I actually tried to work out! Every other song I use sux! I have low confidence on my stories and myself . . . Anywayz! Tell me what you think! Good or bad, I'll endure it!


	2. Rain

**__**

Disclaimer: Me no Own InuYasha or Cascades' Rhythm of the Rain

Rain

__

[Thunder]

It's raining here in the Warring States… blood of many samurai have been shed to claim lands and the smell didn't bother me as much as before…what a boring day is it besides the war… I sigh… Why? Why'd ya have to go without a word? Why couldn't you just… My life is worthless without you…

__

Listen to the rhythm of the falling rain

Telling me just what a fool I've been

I wish that if you go and let me cry in vain

And let me be alone again

I curse the to the heaven waiting for that wench to return. I know she won't, but why…why do I wait for her to return here? Here, in front of the damned well that linked our worlds together? The rain won't let me be, I begin to imagine that everything around me, even the annoying runt, are taunting me, blaming me for making her go away…

__

The only girl I care about has gone away

Looking for a brand-new start

But little does she know that when she left that day

Along with her she took my heart

Well…what can I do now? She left the Shikon Jewel in my possession, still warm and bright just when she had it. Our friends have moved on now, with the exception of the runt, her kit… Why won't the rain stop? She was right…the rain does have this gloomy sort of feeling. I feel like…I was back at the tree again… pinned and alone… 

Rain please tell me now does that seem fair

For her to steal my heart away when she don't care

I can't love another when my heart's somewhere far away

Oh how I wish I could be back at the tree, to that fateful day when I first met her… but I can't. I can't even go back to her world and confront her with what I have to say to her, what I must say to her before I completely lose it. I have to say, I can't live on without her knowing it! I want her to know how I feel about her!

The only girl I care about has gone away

Looking for a brand-new start

But little does she know that when she left that day

Along with her she took my heart

Even now I can't stop thinking about her, she's gone, she won't come back…she'll never come back… she's not… "Argh!! Kagome! Come back!! I still have so much I want to tell you!" I shout to the rain. "Kagome!! Kagome!!! Come on!! I'm begging you!!" _Please…_ Her scent…I can't stand it anymore… the Jewel is covered in it, surrounding me as well. The rain isn't washing the smell away. It's only making it worse…!

Rain won't you tell her that I love her so

Please as the sun has set her heart aglow

Rain in her heart and let the love we knew start to grow

I'm down, I'm depressed, I'm…in no condition to be feeling— "It's raining here too…" I jolt in my seat in my tree hearing that voice, that angelic voice! "Geez…why'd I even come here? I'm finished, no more Shikon Jewel Shard hunting for me…heck I don't even have the jewel with me. How on earth did I even get here without it?" _She's talking to herself…_I think. _She really is a strange girl…_that I no doubt care very deeply about.

Listen to the rhythm of the falling rain

Telling me just what a fool I've been

I wish that if you go and let me cry in vain

And let me be alone again

I hear her sigh and she turned around to back. To go BACK?! No!! "Kagome!" I call and she takes no additional steps towards the well, her back still turned to me. "Uh…you're going back? Already?" I ask. She nods and I feel another arrow being shot into my heart. "Can't you stay a little longer?" I ask and she shakes her head, another arrow. How many is that now? Three? Four? Over her shoulder, Kagome apologizes and continues to the well but stops for a moment, looks over to me, and asks me if I had something to say to her besides what I had asked. I nod and say, "I love you."

Oh, listen to the falling rain

Pitter Patter Pitter Patter ohhhh...

"I love you too, InuYasha," she says slowly and turns around completely to face me. "Very much." Her umbrella dropped to the ground as I gather her in my arms and kiss her in the rain.

In the distance, Sango held onto a charm that had the power to let her cross through the well. InuYasha and Kagome had helped her be with Miroku, and it was only fair to return the favor to them. _"Not exactly what Kagome had wished for but still good enough,"_ she thinks and goes home. _"Miroku would be happy to hear of this."_

@@~@@~~

Okay…good, bad? R/r plz, thnx. This is all done in InuYasha's POV until last paragraph, done in author POV. **_25 minutes_** was much more better than this… 


End file.
